From The Beginning
by Lil Diana-doll
Summary: Let's take a look back at Hermione Granger's life... This story is not based on real HP events, mostly remade.


I was a muggle. That was the most simple way to put it. My mother told me that I was a witch and that I will do great things. My father was dead but she had said that he would always be proud of me. Every night, before I go to bed, I talk to my father. I pretend he's there. After a while, he started to actually be there. At first, mother couldn't see him. Then she started to see. Father was there and he was there on my 5th birthday.

But things went wrong. Mother took me to one side and told me that Father wasn't there. She told me that since I was old enough to know, he's dead. He would never come back. I stared at her. Then I lifted the box that my father gave me. It was filled with our pictures together. My mother took it and showed me the pictures, asking me where my father was. I pointed and pointed until I had to scream. Why can't she see father?

That night, I locked myself in my room. Father was there. I started to talk to him and he soothed me, told me to calm down. He placed his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried myself to sleep while he sat on my bed, singing me a lullaby.

The next day, I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I put all my clothes and the wand my father gave me into a bag and I ran away. I never saw mother again. But I still saw father from time to time but he said he was busy, he had to take care of mother. If I ever need him, I should just call for him.

Today, it was an especially hard day. I was wandering around the streets and I came to a particularly beautiful clearing. But today, it was occupied, there were five people. Two of them, who seemed as young as my parents, had their wands out and was enchanting things to move around and build a house. Two of the younger ones, looking around 10 years old was running around casting spells and making things blow up into enchanting butterflies, blue and red and yellow and all the colors. They started chasing the butterflies until they disappeared into the air. Their little brother was only watching them for he was too young to know such spells. I was too involved in this peculiar bunch to notice a butterfly land on my head. It was exceptionally big, almost like an open book. It was gold with red accents. But I didn't notice. Not until the boys practically smashed into me, scaring the butterfly away.

I fell on my back and, on impulse, grabbed my wand and aimed it on them. "Expeliamus!"

They fell back with a thud. I couldn't help but stare at their shocked brown eyes, slightly ruffled red hair and open mouths. They looked identical.

"Hi there-" One of the spoke up.

"I'm Fred-" Said the other one.

"And I'm George-" said the first.

"We're the Weasley twins-" Said Fred.

"But who are you?" They chorused. Frankly, I found it quite creepy that they finishe each others sentences. Though it didn't surprise me at all. Having been on the run for a considerable ammount of time, I have seen my share of completely horrid and absolutely amusing things. Both of which were weirder than twins completing each other's sentences.

"Granger..." I said, not trusting them with my full name.

"Strange name for a strange girl, don't you think, George?"

"Yes, well, Granger, haven't your parents ever taught you manners?"

"I have enough manners, but I am not exactly patient about boys slamming into me and making me fall on my back." I huffed. I'll show them manners when they deserved it.

"You should go home, it's almost dark." They said. I look at them. Wondering what their response would be.

"I don't have a home." I say, staring at them with my wide brown eyes. It always guilted people to see a 5 year old on the run and instead of doing anything about it, they just nodded and walked away, leaving me with spare change. I was grateful for the money but I did not like the fact that I looked like a beggar. I do not beg.

"We have a home!" George says. He grabs one of my arms and Fred grabs the other.

"Yeah, maybe we can share!" Fred said as they run towards the now finished house with me in tow. The adults looked down on me with pity evident in their faces. I loathed it. I've always hated being pitied. It made me feel weak.

"Well look at this, what have we here?" Says the woman.

"Looks like a little wizard." He said, looking at my wand.

"I'm a witch." I said. He chuckled at my response.

"She should go home, it's dark." She says. She pats her slightly bloated stomach and something tells me that she has another child on the way. Hopefully a girl who doesn't roughhouse.

"She doesn't have a home."

She looks me up and down and when her eyes on my face again, her face was all bright and smiley. "I suppose we could share, don't forget to wipe your shoes before coming in."

And for the first time in two months, I let out a genuine smile.

It's been a year and for my 6th birthday, they gave me money and allowed me to go to Diagon Alley. I bounded over to the book store, hair fixed in spirals and sprayed in place with golden ribbons on the front, My golden dress that reached to below my knees with a red ribbon dangling on the side. I was grinning and walking around like a princess like every other 6th year old who had parents with magic. I entered the book store and caught everyone's attention. I smiled at everyone and they smiled back politely and returned to their reading. I climbed up the stair case to check at the books at the very top.

One particularly caught my eye. It was a book of fairy tales and legends. It was an old book, the writing was faded. I reached for it but it was a few inches too high to reach. I wondered on how I would get the book when a pair of gray eyes met mine.

I took a step back, surprised by the intensity a look can send. He was closer to me than I thought. He looked up for a while and grabbed the book I was reaching for. This man... Boy, pale skin, gray eyes, and platinum blond hair that was smoothed back. His face twisted into a smirk and his eyes light up.

"Is this what you have been looking for, my lady?" He asks as he hands me the fairytale book. I hesitate and I hear my father's voice in my head. Be brave, sweetheart, never let every little nice thing slip because of suspicions. I smile at him and take the book.

"Yes, thank you." I say. I bow toward him and walk back, toward the counter. I beam at the cashier and she smiles back.

"That'll be 15 pounds." She says. I bring out the money and count it. To my distress, I am short 5 pounds. "Oh, sorry darling, I wish I could do something about it but I'm only a cashier." She says with a sympathetic smile.

I look down only to look up for a shadow has fallen upon me once again.

"Does this damsel in distress need any help?" He says in his silky voice.

"I'm just short of 5 pounds..." I say. He grins and flashes a 20 pound bill, he hands it to the cashier.

"For the princess, keep the change." He says as I take back my 10 pounds.

"How may I pay you back?" I ask, taking the fully paid book from him.

"Consider it a gift, my princess." He says, taking my hand and kisses it. I turn to leave but he still hasn't let go. "Wait, when will I see you again?"

"Soon... How about the old house at the end of the road? I'll see you at 12." I say, smiling at him.

"It's too long."

"I can do 11." I say. He nods and bows again toward me as do I, lifting the end of my skirt in the manner of a princess. I flash another smile and run home.

"Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! Fred! George! Ron!" I run in the house, my book in one hand. They came running to the door, happy faces and all.

"How was your trip, honey?" Mrs. Weasley said. I smile and showed them the book. They gasped and muttered comments about the book. Then I handed them the money and they were absolutely shocked.

"How'd you get the book?"

"You mean, how I got it out of the shelf or got it without paying? Either way, it's the same answer." I smirk.

"Well? What are you waiting for?-" Fred said.

"Spill the beans." George continued.

"I met someone.." I smiled. "He got it for me because it was a tad too high and he paid for it since I was missing 5..."

"That's sweet of him, what was his name?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I... Forgot to ask." I realize. "But I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes getting all excited.

"I don't know about this."

"Oh come on, they're six! It's a play date, what could go wrong?"

"Ok, just this once, and she has to have someone bring her there and pick her up." He says. "I'll get Fred and George to do it."

"Alright!" They said jumping up. They disappeared one by one as I went upstairs to my room.

"Hermione!" Ron ran after me. I told him to turn around. I quickly got dressed before telling him to speak.

"What happened?"

"Well, like I said, I met this guy, he was acting all... Nice, he got the book for me because I couldn't reach it... He even paid for it." I said, feeling the spur of the moment once again.

"What did he look like?"

"He had very pale skin and platinum blond hair that was gelled back.. And he had gray eyes." I said.

"Well have fun tomorrow." He says as I go to bed. I am exhausted. I think about what could happen tomorrow, maybe we would explore the house... I fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning looking at the clock. It's 8:30. I go downstairs and eat breakfast as usual. It was a nice breakfast. Bread and butter with porridge.

I go upstairs where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for me. She had a White dress for me. It was simple, hangs at the shoulders, skirt hangs off the hips. It had another belt, it was a silver rope that hangs off the skirt. She keeps my hair like yesterday and puts a simple hairband in it and says that I'm ready.

I walk over to Fred and George. They were dressed in their normal polo and jeans getup. I glance at the clock, 10:59. We apparate to the old house.

A platinum blond haired boy was sitting on the porch steps in a polo and slacks and leather shoes. He looks up and catches my eyes in his intense gray ones. He flashes a smile at the two boys.

"Thank you for bringing her here." He says as he takes my hand. They grinned and apparates away. We were left alone.

"Hi." I say. I was still surprised that he looked amazingly handsome in his simple clothes.

"You look like an angel." He says, then grins mischievously as he brings me to the porch.

"Thank you." I say. Then he holds up a hand to my face, to my forehead then uses his fingers to close my eyes.

"Shh, keep your eyes closed." He says and holds me by my shoulder and hand, staying behind me and making sure I don't bump into anything. He lets go and I hear the scratching of a chair against floorboards.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask. He leads me over to the chair and tells me to sit down.

"Now." He says. I open my eyes and find a table with silken table cloth. A napkin in front of me, a plate of food, glass of juice and the pale faced boy.

"Wow..." I say. He lifts his glass of juice and touches it to mine.

"Let's eat." He says. I smile and eat slowly. Watching him as he does too. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be... A legend, one of the witches who has done something good that saved people." I say, thinking about how I'd have a book about me like all the other witches and wizards.

"That's good, I want to be one too." He says, and smiles at me. We finish eating and leave the house. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace very nice." He says as he takes hold of her hand and apparates out of there. We appear in front of the sea, on a white sand beach. Shells were everwhere and so were oysters.

"Wow." I say. I pick up a shell. It was white but looked like it was dipped in... Rainbow water. It gleamed in the sunset. Then I noticed the sun. Just a while ago, it was still afternoon. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"It's not." He smirks. "I brought you to a place farther... East... Sun is still up where we were."

He bends down and picks up a few oysters and opens them up. A bunch off pearls drop on his hand. "This place is also filled with pearls. They're rare, yes, but only because oysters rarely wash up on the shore."

He picks up another bunch and another set of pearls drop on his hand. He takes out his wand and strings them together. He makes a gesture for me to turn around and puts the necklace on my neck. It fits perfectly.

"Thank you." I say. He sits beside me on the shore and watched the sunset until the last rays of light apparated back to the old house. Fred and George were waiting for us. I leave and let go of his hand. I ran back into my half brothers' arms.

I looked back at him and realize I still don't know his name. I walk over slowly. "Wait, I still don't know your name."

"Malfoy... Draco Malfoy." He said, smirking. "And yours?"

"Hermione Granger." I say and then I get sucked away. The next thing I know, I was at home.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" Ron asked.

"Draco gave it to me." I said as I went up to my room. I changed quickly and read the first story in my new book. The story of a Prince who was so arrogant that he was transformed into a Beast. He has 20 years to meet a girl who would love him for who he is and not for what he looks like. It was good story. I fell asleep after a while. I never saw Draco again. Not until I got my letter to Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron came jumping into my room holding two letters up. His red hair falling into his face as the sunlight bounces off of it which makes it look as if it were fire. He hands me a letter. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" I scream, my eyes widening. It's always been my dream to go to Hogwarts.

"Yep, we better start packing, the train leaves tomorrow!" He says. He runs back to his side of the room and folds his clothes into his trunk. I take mine and do the same. I grab my book and wrap it up in small cloth and put it into a pocket.

"I'm done!" I shout, jumping up and down.

"Well, can you give me a hand?" Ron shouts from the other side of the room. I walk over to his side and help him fold his clothes. "And we stilll need to go shopping in Diagon Alley for our supplies."

We apparate to Diagon Alley and Ron, Fred and George lead the way. First we go to the place where we buy cauldrons. Four bought, shrunk and put in the basket. We get our pets. Ron gets a rat and I get an owl. Then we go get our wands. My wand has been with me since I was 5. It wasn't mine, it was my father's, I'd like to keep it but it's much, much more dangerous to keep a wand that's not yours in a school. We enter and hear bells chime.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The clerk at the counter says.

"We need two wands for these children." The twins chorus. Ron grins as he steps up first. It takes a few tries but he finally found his wand. I take the first wand, and it works for me. We pay and leave. That night, Ron and I slept on our beds and we talked about it before we finally slipped into unconsciousness.

We arrived at the train station, just between station 9 and 10.

"Ok, Fred, you go first." Mrs. Weasley ordered. Fred ran into the wall, the followed George. Then we notice a little boy with glasses looking at us.

"Excuse me Ms, how...?" He asked, walking up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, don't worry, it's Ron's and Hermione's first times too. Just run straight into the wall between station 9and 10." She says as Ron and I smile at him reassuringly. He places himself in front of the post and runs. He disappears into the wall and Ron and I follow. It's a great change from the muggle station. We leave our things at the storage car and get on board. I have my book with me.

Ron and I start looking for an empty space. Most were full. I looked into one and found a small boy in it. Pale skin, platinum blond hair.

"Draco?" I ask. He looks up and meets me with a smile.

"Hermione, do you have a room already?" He asks. I shake my head and he pats a space beside him.

"Do you mind if my brother sits with us too?" I ask, gesturing to Ron in the doorway.

"No, no, not at all." Ron sits quietly near the window, gazing in awe at the view.

"Hi, I'm Draco." Draco says, holding his hand out to Ron.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." He says, taking his hand and giving it a shake. A small head peeks into the room.

"Can I stay here, most rooms are full." He says. We all nod and he comes to sit beside Ron. "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Draco asks. Ron looks shocked as I felt. I've heard about him. The boy who lived.

"Yes, though I'm quite tired of having to confirm my name once or twice." He says. "I've been getting the same response all day."

He slumps in his seat as we all try to relax. The lady selling candy came around.

"Would you children like some candy?" Ron looks like he wants some but pats his pockets, looking at me. I shrug. Harry seems to understand the dilemma between us.

"We'll take the lot." He says, holding out a pile of coins. A few minutes later, we've separated the pile and put it between us as we indulge ourselves in sweets.

A/N: I originally planned this to be a one shot but it seems so long already... I'll split it into two maybe three chapters? But I'll need reviews, of course. It's not reassuring to upload another chapter if there's no encouragement. Let's say, 10? Cyber cookies for everyone who comments :D CC is appreciated. Strictly no flames. 


End file.
